Wind power plants with a controller of the blade adjustment angle are known. The controller of the blade adjustment angle makes it possible to balance the power and torque fluctuations of the wind power plant. The effectiveness with respect to the reduction of load peaks depends decisively on the reaction time of the controller, i.e. on the blade adjustment speed. Due to the inertia of the mass to be moved and because an overload of the actuating elements needs to be avoided, the blade adjustment angle controller is not in the position to react to short-term fluctuations in wind speed (see Erich Hau, Windkraftanlagen [Wind Power Plants], 3rd Edition, Springer Verlag, Chapter 6.3), the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
With the demands on wind power plants due rotor blade diameters that are constantly increasing in size, the previous pitch controller approaches can no longer be used. The controller becomes increasingly slow so that power and torque deviations in the case of large rotor blade diameters of future wind power plants cannot be effectively corrected.
The object of the invention is to provide a controller for the blade adjustment angle of at least one rotor blade that permits an effective regulation for a large rotor blade diameter without overloading the actuating elements and that can simultaneously be used for wind power plants with smaller rotor blade diameters.